Lost
by OurFinchel
Summary: Finn and Rachel haven't seen each other since they broke up, which is now 5 years ago. Finn bought a ticket to Rachel's first official concert, which will be in New York and he's nervous to see her again, after all these years. Does she remember him? Does she remember everything they had and everything they lost? How will the meeting go, and what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the first chapter of "Lost", a Finchel fanfic written by me - Magda ( leaslogan) and Nicole ( _LovelyLea). I hope you guys will enjoy reading it, as much as we enjoy writing it. The chapter is kind of long, about 3 pages on word, but I hope you'll enjoy :)  
(this chapter is written by leaslogan)**

It was a cold November afternoon and Finn was standing in the line to Rachel Berry's first official concert. Yes it was Rachel Berry, his ex-girlfriend. He haven't met her or talked to her since their break up, which was about 5 years ago. They broke the contact completely and trough these five years, he didn't even bother calling her because he thought that she probably already forgot about him. While standing in the line and waiting for the door keeper to come and open the gate, his thoughts wandered to those times when he was a student at the William McKinley High School in Ohio and when he was in glee club. He smiled a little at the thought of his last year in Glee, when they won Nationals. Nearly everyone from the Glee club achieved their dreams and were no happy: Rachel became a famous singer and so did Mercedes, Mike started his own dance club, Kurt got into NYADA, he was working at Vogue and also got back together with Blaine. They all got just what they wanted and then there's him, the only one who has totally failed in his life. He joined the army but then left because he somehow shot himself in the leg, he broke up with his girlfriend, who was also the love of his life, so his life was practically a huge mistake, except the fact that he somehow got a job at one of the most popular recording studios in NY. He was still surprised that they chose him, of all the other people who have applied for the job. He woke up from his thoughts when a girl poked him on the shoulder, and he realized that the gate was now open so he could go inside. He stopped next to the cashier, showed her his ticked and continued inside. Once he got inside the huge hall, he checked his ticket to see where his seat was. "Section 1, Row 2, Seat 24" was printed on the ticket and he went looking for it. After a few minutes he finally managed to find his seat and he made himself comfortable. The concert hall was slowly filling with people, so he checked his clock. "Its 1 hour left until the concert starts", he thought and once again looked around to see if he recognizes someone from the crowd.

Rachel was backstage, getting ready for her first official concert. Sure she has performed before, but this was a lot different. This time it was her OWN concert and for the first time in her life, she was actually a little scared. Someone knocked on the door to her dressing room, "come in" she shouted. The door went open and Jessica, her assistant, stood in the door.

"The show starts in 10 minutes Rachel, so you have to go with me now", she said and smiled. Rachel stood up, took a last look in the mirror and followed Jessica out to the waiting room. She walked to the curtain, opened it a little and looked out. She was surprised to see, that almost all the seats were taken.

"Wow! That is a lot of people" she said, as she turned back to Jessica and walked over to the sofa to relax a little before the show. Jessica smiled and hit Rachel playfully on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll do great, just as always". Rachel smiled and made her comfortable on the sofa. She wondered if anyone of her friends is in the audience, well she knew for sure that Mercedes was there because she just got a text from her saying: "Good luck tonight girl, I'll be somewhere watching you. Break a leg :)".  
The audio engineer walked over to her and handed her a pair of earphones. She took them, and put them in her ears. He turned a short sound on, asked her if she heard something and she nodded. Suddenly a red lamp started flashing which meant show time. She fixed her dress one last time, took a deep breath, grabbed the microphone and walked out on the stage. The crowd went crazy when she appeared, so she smiled and waved at them. While intro to the song played, she walked over to the middle of the stage and once again waved at the crowd.

When she started singing the last song, she looked at the people who sat in the front row and she suddenly saw him. She couldn't really believe her eyes, but yes it was him, Finn Hudson, her ex-boyfriend. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered everything, every moment with him, but she knew that she couldn't cry, at least not yet because she was on stage, on her own concert. The song seemed to last forever but when it finally ended, she waved at the crowd, screamed "Thank you all for coming tonight! I love you!" and walked off the stage, and went straight to her dressing room. When she closed the door after her, she finally let the tears fall down her face. After crying for about 5 minutes, she finally managed to stand up, wash her face so no one would see that she have been crying and walk back to the crew, who were waiting to congratulate her in the waiting room. The first one to hug her was her assistant, Jessica who also happened to be her best friend. "Oh my dear god. Girl you were amazing out there! Everyone loved you!", she said with an excited voice. Rachel smiled and hugged her back. When they pulled out of the hug, Sandra, Rachel's manager walked over to them, put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and said "Great job tonight girl! So now, are you ready to give some of your fans a backstage tour?". Rachel nodded and walked over to a girl who was holding a VIP ticked in her hand. When the little girl saw Rachel, she ran to her and gave her a HUGE hug.

"I'm Anna and I'm your biggest fan", the girl said as Rachel took her hand, smiled and they walked away to explore the backstage area.

Rachel has now showed 10 people around and was sitting on the sofa in the backstage "living room", waiting for the last person with a VIP ticket to arrive. Suddenly Jessica shouted at Rachel that the guy was waiting for her in the hall so Rachel sighed, stood up and walked out of the living room to the hall.

Finn stood in the hall, waiting for Rachel to come out. He was really nervous. He haven't met her since 5 years ago, and he was afraid that the meeting will be awkward, the feeling that he hates the most. And then suddenly she came out, perfect as always. He smiled awkwardly when she came over to him, and he could tell that she was really surprised to see him.

"Um, hi." he said.

"Hi Finn. I haven't seen you in a while, so how have you been?"

"Hi Rachel. Well I've been good, I guess. I had some ups and downs but everything's alright now. And you? I see you've become popular now." He smiled and to his surprise, she smiled back. Oh, how he missed that smile, during these 5 years. Now he thought about their moments together again, and he tried to make the thoughts go away, but they wouldn't. He found himself staring at her lips, and remembering the soft touch of her lips against his when they kissed. He shook his head to make the thoughts go away and once again smiled to Rachel.

"So, will you show me around?", he asked.

"Yeah, sure.", she smiled, started walking down the hall and he followed after her.

After about 30 minutes of showing around, laughing together and just having fun they finished the backstage tour.

"Oh my god, Finn. I had so much fun, hanging out with you! It was really great!", she smiled and gave him a hug. At first he was surprised but then he hugged back and smiled to himself.

"I had so much fun too."

"Do you maybe want to... follow with me to my place? I could show you how my apartment looks like and we also could watch a movie together?", she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'd love to. It sounds like a great idea!".

"Ok. C'mon lets go then". They walked to the parking lot, got into her car and drove off to Rachel's apartment.

When they finally arrived to her apartment, all Finn could say was, "WOW!". He was totally speechless because the apartment was so well-designed, and just so beautiful. Rachel smiled to him as they continued in, to the living room.

"Kurt helped me a little with the decorating, as you probably can see", she said.

"Yeah, I can totally see that. But it's really beautiful! I love it".

"Aww really? Thank you! Sooo…. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Ok then. Well, the movies are on the shelf over the TV so look through them and choose something. And by the way, do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please"

"No problem, I'll be right back", she smiled and walked off to the kitchen. He looked through the DVD's that stood on the shelf and picked one, "The Last Song". When he just sat down on the couch, Rachel came back holding two glasses, one with water and one with Coca Cola. She handed the glass with water to Finn, so he took it and smiled. She walked around the sofa and sat down.

"So, what did you choose?", she asked.

"The Last Song. It seems like a good movie"

"Oh, great. I love that movie. It's perfect", she smiled, turned the movie on and made herself comfortable on the couch. Both of them were sitting on each side of the sofa, because none of them knew if the other one was currently in a relationship or not, and if it happened that they were together with someone then they didn't want to complicate things.

When there was a kissing scene in the movie, Rachel's thoughts suddenly wandered to Finn again. Once again, she remembered his soft lips touching her owns. She remembered how they used to just lay in the sofa, she in his arms, watching a movie or just enjoying every second they spent together. She sighed, and a tear fell down her cheek. She slowly turned her head to look at Finn, when she saw that he was already staring at her. Now she couldn't stop the tears from falling, and she neither could stop the memories from coming back to her mind.

Finn saw that Rachel started crying, so he came closer to her and put his arm around her, trying to make her feel safe.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?", he asked with a soft voice as he tried to calm her down.

"It's… It's just the movie... It's so touching…", she said between the sobs.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was so touching for you. I could've picked a different one".

"No, it's ok. Really, I'm just very emotional".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure".

He smiled, and was on his way to take his arm away and move back to his place, but she stopped him by placing her hand on his hand, holding him from moving away. He smiled a little and made himself comfortable, with his arm still on Rachel's shoulders.

The clock was now 11:24pm and they have watched two movies. When the second movie ended they stood up, walked over to the hallway and hugged each other tight, for a long time. When they finally pulled away, Rachel smiled and gave him her phone number.

"Here's my number, and feel free to text me whenever you want. And by the way, before I forget. Do you want to meet up tomorrow, for a coffee or something?", she asked and smiled.

"Haha thanks. And yes of course. I had so much fun time hanging out with you today. So, tomorrow at 3pm at Starbucks?".

"Sounds great to me".

"Good, see you tomorrow then! Bye". And with that he walked out of her apartment, smiling to himself. Rachel stood in the door for a while, smiling, and after some minutes walked back into the apartment and closed the door after her.

**Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and tell us what you think. We're open for feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews we got!**

**Here is a new chapter written by Nicole ( _LovelyLea on twitter)**

**We don't own Glee**

**Please enjoy and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

_**Lost**_

Rachel was in a very good mood the next morning, grabbing her last things before heading out she heard someone knock on her door. She put her purse down and opened the door. It was Brody...

'Hey there sexy' said Brody and he kissed her lips 'You planning on going somewhere? I thought we'd spent the day together today?' crap she had totally forgoten about her boyfriend!

'Yeah I... uhm I'm meeting up with an old friend today' said Rachel, she grabbed her purse and wanted to go out but Brody stopped her

'Can't your friend wait?' asked Brody as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, but Rachel cut the kiss off

'No I'm already late I really have to go' said Rachel

'Aw come on baby' said Brody and he started kissing her neck 'I'm in the mood today'

'Well I'm not' said Rachel as she pushed him off 'All you want lately is sex! I'm tired of it, can't we spent the day together? Like we used to? Just hang out and watch a movie or talk or something?'

'We're in an adult relationship Rachel' said Brody 'Adults have sex'

'And they also do normal stuff' said Rachel 'Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to go to and I'd appreciate it if you'd come back tomorrow, I don't want to see you again today' and she walked out with Brody behind her. When she had locked the door of her apartment she walked outside, ignoring Brodys calls.

When she got to Starbucks she saw Finn was already there waiting for her. She saw him smiling and waving at her when she entered.

'Hey sorry I'm late' said Rachel as she sat down in the chair across from Finn and took her coat off.

'No problem Rach' said Finn and Rachel smiled at his nickname for her 'I didn't order yet, you want me to order for you too?'

'Yeah sure I'd like a...' said Rachel but Finn filled her in

'Latte Macchiato Caramel' said Finn smiling

'You still know my coffee order?' said Rachel

'Of course I do!' said Finn 'I'd never forget something that is as important to you as coffee' and he winked before walking away to order their coffee. Rachel looked at him while he was ordering, he hadn't changed much. He looked more mature and she was pretty sure he had been working out. He was still gorgeous, Rachel couldn't keep her eyes from him. Then she saw a girl starting to flirt with Finn and Rachel couldn't help but feel jealous. Wait.. what was ths? Why was she jealous? She was with Brody now she shouldn't be jealous about this!

'Hey Finny' said a girl to Finn, Finn sighed _not again! _thought Finn

'Hi Andrea' said Finn annoyed and he looked at Rachel, did she look... jealous?

'What are you doing here?' said Andrea 'Are you all alone? Cause I'd love to keep you company' god this girl was practically drooling over him!

'I'm ordering a coffee what else would I do here?' said Finn 'And no I'm here with that girl over there' and he pointed at Rachel who waved at them with a satisfied smirk on her face. He walked back to their table with two coffees and gave one to Rachel while sitting down

'One Latte Macchiato Caramel for Ms Berry' said Finn and Rachel smiled

'Thank you Mr Hudson' said Rachel and then she saw the girl who had just been talking with Finn come towards their table

'Here's my number Finn in case you want some fun' said Andrea, she gave Finn a card with her hne number on it and winked at him

'Excuse me but who are you?' asked Rachel

'Listen hobbit' said Andrea as she turned to Rachel 'Finn is mine so don't even THINK about touching him because I will end you!'

'What the hell Andrea? I'm not yours! You just made that up! We will never be together again! I broke up with you because you're a selfish little freak! Get over your crush on me and move on because I will never get back with you!' said Finn

'Ow and just so you know I'm already taken' said Rachel. Andrea didn't know what to say anymore and stormed out of Starbucks

'Okay what did just happen?' said Rachel

'That was Andrea' said Finn 'We dated for a while but then she got really possesive and mean and I broke up with her, she still thinks we'll get back together but I can assure you that is not gonna happen'

'That sucks...' said Rachel

'Is it true what you just said?' asked Finn 'That you're... taken?'

'I... yes I've been dating Brody for four months now' said Rachel and she looked down

'Ow' said Finn and he swallowed 'Well... congrats then I guess...'

'Thanks' whispered Rachel 'We're not really doing well lately though'

'How come?' asked Finn

'All he ever wants to do is make out and have sex when I think that in a relationship it's also important to just hang out without the physical processes, just watch a movie or see a Broadwayshow or something you know?' said Rachel

'He's such a dick' said Finn and then he saw Rachels expression 'I'm sorry Rach but... I think he might be using you... I mean he doesn't want to hang out with you and he only wants sex!'

'Maybe you're right... but I just don't see why?' said Rachel

'Cause he's an ass who doesn't care about you' said Finn

'That's mean Finn' said Rachel with a hurt expression on her face

'I'm so sorry Rach' said Finn 'But it just seems like that you know? I mean... we used to just hang out all the time when we were together right?'

'Yeah...' said Rachel 'I was thinking about breaking up with him soon anyway...'

'Do you wanna go somehwere else?' asked Finn suddenly 'It's getting a little too hot here'

'Sure' said Rachel 'Wanna go to Central Park?'

'Yeah sure' said Finn and they went to Central Park, after a little while of walking through Central Park they were suddenly standing on the bridge where they were so many years ago.

'You remember this bridge?' asked Rachel

'Of course I do' said Finn 'This is where I took you on a 'work date'' and Rachel laughed

'It was a very romantic work date though' said Rachel and she looked up at him. She saw him looking at her and she knew that look, it was how he used to look at her when they were still together. A look of admiration and pure love. She couldn't help herself and whispered

'You know you can kiss me if you want too'

Finn smiled a little before leaning down, when their lips were just inches apart he answered 'I want to' and he pressed his lips on hers. Rachel hadn't felt this way in a long time, Brody never kissed her like his. He always kissed her rough and quick, but Finns kisses were loving and slow. She just drowned in the kiss. Finn felt like the happiest man alive, he was kissing the love of his life again. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long. When they parted because they both needed air Rachel looked at him

'Wow' said Finn

'I know' said Rachel and she smiled 'You maybe.. wanna continue this in my apartment?'

'I wouldn't want anything else' said Finn and they took a cab back to her apartment. They didn't even make it to the door without attacking eachothers lips

'Finn please stop so I can open the door' said Rachel to Finn who was kissing her neck, when she had finally opened the door Finn pushed her inside and closed the door. They quickly got rid of their coats and then Rachel attacked him by jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him passionately.

'Bedroom, second door on the left' whispered Rachel to Finn and he had quickly found it. He put Rachel down to close the door behind him and he kicked his shoes off. He saw Rachel walking to the bed and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and spun her around

'Are you sure about this?' said Finn

'I want you' said Rachel with a sexy voice and Finn kissed her deep. He lay her down on the bed as they continued to make out. Clothes were on the floor fast and their night consisted from passionate love making.

* * *

The next day Rachel woke up naked in her bed while lying on the bare chest of Finn Hudson. She rolled off him and wanted to get out of bed to make them breakfast when she felt two strong muscular arms pull her back in bed

'Stay' grombled Finn as he slowely opened his eyes. Rachel lay down next to him and smiled

'Goodmorning' said Rachel

'Goodmorning beautiful' said Finn and he smiled 'Last night was..'

'Perfect' said Rachel 'I have no regrets' suddenly Finn remembered something

'What about Brody?' asked Finn

'I'm gonna break up with him today' said Rachel 'I don't want to be with anyone but you' and she kissed him, the kiss quickly turned into a make out session and just when they were ready for another round of sex they heard someone clear their throat. They looked at the door and saw Brody standing there

_Shit_

**Did you guys like the new chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me leaslogan again! I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for this chapter; I was busy with school etc... But now it's here and I hope you all will enjoy reading it **

When Rachel turned to the door, she saw Brody standing there with crossed arms. Rachel rolled off Finn and tried to cover herself and Finn with a blanket.

"Oh my god, Brody… I'm so sorry; I didn't want you to find out. Well at least not like this."

"What the hell is this Rachel? For how long have you been screwing him, huh? Tell me Rachel!", Brody shouted.

"Ye… yesterday we… we met up again and..."

"You'll pay for this you… you whore…" Brody said under his breath, being completely sure that Finn and Rachel didn't hear. But Finn heard exactly what Brody said, so he took the blanket to cover his lower parts, walked over to Brody and pushed him to the wall.

"Don't you ever dare to call her a whore! NEVER! Got it?" he said, as he grabbed Brody and pushed him to the wall again "NEVER".

"I can call her whatever I want, whenever I want", Brody said and punched Finn in the face.

Finn didn't even care about the punch or the pain from it. "Oh, so you mean that you can call the person you love, a whore? I think that your point of view on love is very wrong"

"Love? She's hot and I just wanted someone to fuck, and she was that naive girl who fell in love with me, so I took the chance I got."

Finn shrugged "I knew it, since the first moment I saw you. You're a damn pathetic loser Brody. That's what you are. You don't care about other people's feelings, because you don't want to fall in love again. I can bet that when you were younger, you once fell in love but then that person you loved broke your heart and now you're trying to somehow get a revenge by using the persons that fall in love with you, just like someone used you. That's so damn fucking pathetic Brody!"

"You know what's pathetic? You are! The love that you're talking about doesn't exist in this world anymore and it's something made up by dumb and pathetic people like you. The thing that exists is sex and Rachel was great in bed. Such a shame that she left me for YOU." Brody smiled, proud of his little "speech". When Rachel heard what Brody said, some tears fell down her face as she remembered the times that she had slept with Brody, mostly because he had forced her to.

Finn laughed in Brody's face "Well, if you'd look around then you'd realize that this world is mostly about love. But, oh sorry I forgot, you never care about anything else than yourself. I can imagine this young Brody crying when the girl he loved broke his heart. That must have hurt, right?"

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm leaving now, but remember that you'll both pay for this. Just wait. And don't you think that I'll forget about this all, because Brody never forgets!" Brody shouted and started walking to the door.

Finn shouted after him "I hope that you know that I love Rachel more than anything, and that I don't only use her like you did! I love her with my whole heart and she'll always be that special girl for me. So just forget about your chances of getting her back, because I'll protect her with my life!"

"We'll see about that!" Brody yelled before closing the door after him.

When Finn turned to Rachel, he saw her sitting on the bed crying, so he walked back to her, sat down on the bed and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through all this because of me…"

"I was so scared. Thank you for protecting me Finn, I love you so much. And this isn't your fault ok? I don't want you to think like that, because it's not true".

Finn hugged her even tighter, kissed her forehead and whispered "I promise to protect you, no matter what, when and where. And as I said, I'll love you forever and till the end of my life. You'll always be that special girl for me!"

She snuggled into his chest and smiled slightly. "Please, don't ever leave me again". Finn laid his head on her head and smiled. "I promise" Suddenly they fell back on the bed, and after laying there with Rachel in his arms, he fell asleep again.

Five minutes later, Rachel sat up and smiled at the sight of Finn sleeping on her bed. She sighed and thought how lucky she was to have Finn back in her life. She watched him for some minutes and then decided to go and make some breakfast, so she stood up, took her robe on and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

At first Finn had a nice dream about Glee club and high school, but after a while it turned to a horrible nightmare in which Rachel was dying and he couldn't save her. He tried everything and suddenly he sat up and shouted "RACHEEEL!"

Rachel ran in to the bedroom, with a worried look on her face "What's wrong Finn?". He was sitting on the bed, breathing heavily and with sweat dropping down his face. "You… I had a horrible nightmare… You were dying and I couldn't save you…"

She sat down on the bed next to Finn, grabbed his head and rested it against her chest on the place where her heart is. "Listen carefully Finn. What do you hear?"

"I hear the beat of the heart, which belongs to the girl that I love the most in the whole world".

"And it only beats for you baby. Without you, this heart isn't the same. It'll always belong to you."

Finn smiled slightly, looked at her and thought how lucky he is. After a minute he took Rachel's hand and placed it on his chest, on the place where his heart is. "And this heart beats only for you" he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and then she pushed him back on the matrass. Finn smiled a little, put his hand on her waist and continued kissing her.

"I should actually get ready for work" she said against his lips.

Finn smiled and whispered back "But I won't let you go".

"I'm going to be SO late for work today".

"Is it worth it?" he whispered as he started kissing her even more.

"You're always worth it". She kissed him again and then pulled the robe off of her body. He leaned away a little, to get a better view of her incredibly gorgeous body, smirked and said "Oh damn! What have I done to be worthy all this?"

Rachel grinned "By just being you, plus you look incredibly hot when you punch someone in the face".

"Oh really?"

She smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Such a turn on" she said and attacked his ear with soft kisses. He moaned a little and started kissing her neck. She moaned also and kissed his shoulder softly.

After about 20 minutes of kissing and moaning, Finn started to get hungry and suddenly his stomach gave away a little sound. Rachel giggled and asked "Do you want breakfast now, big boy?"

"Yes please, my queen" he said and smiled.

Rachel smiled back, got out of bed and put her robe back on. "Come on baby, put some clothes on and come to the kitchen. I made breakfast before, while you were sleeping".

He got out of the bed, and took his clothes on. "You know exactly how to take great care of a man".

Rachel blushed a little and smiled "I try my best. I'm so glad that you want to have breakfast with me. Brody always rushed out as soon as he could in the mornings."

Finn rolled his eyes at the thought of Brody. "Of course I want to have breakfast with you, sunshine. Breakfast is one of the greatest parts of the day and I want to spend them all with you, my angel! And Brody is dumb, and he couldn't appreciate the things that you did for him".

She hugged him tight. "You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much and I'm never letting you go again!"

"And you're the best girlfriend ever" he said and kissed her.

Rachel kissed him back and then looked at him. She saw nothing else but love and adoration in his eyes. Brody never looked at her like this; his eyes were always filled with lust. It hurts to know that he had only used her. When she was thinking about all this, she suddenly remembered something and she looked at Finn.

He saw the shock in her eyes and asked with a worried voice, "What's wrong Rach?"

"Finn… last night… we didn't use protection…"

"Oh damn…" he looked down "I'm not sure if I'm fully ready to take care of a baby".

"I'm so sorry Finn. I don't want you to go through this all if you don't want to." She swallowed hard and continued "So… If you want to leave now, then it's fine"

He shook his head "No, I'd never leave you. I promised you to always be by your side, trough the good and the bad, remember? And if we'll have a baby, then this is a thing which we're both responsible for it and I won't leave you, or the baby."

She hid her face in his shirt and whispered "Thank you Finn".

He smiled and kissed her head "I love you".

She looked up at him, with her eyes filled of pure love "I love you too. So so much. Don't ever forget that Finn".

"I'll never forget it" he said and looked at the clock "Oh damn, I'm in so much trouble at work…."

Rachel turned around to also look at the clock "Oh my god, me too. My boss is literally going to kill me". They kissed goodbye, pulled away from each other and hurried out of the apartment.

Four weeks later, Rachel was standing in the kitchen and making dinner, while she was thinking about the pregnancy test that she did earlier and that it said that she's pregnant. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door, so she dried her hands and walked to the door and opened it. She got surprised when she saw that it was Brody standing in the door, with a bunch of roses in his hands.

"Hello Rachel. First of all I wanted to apologize for how I reacted when I saw you and Finn together that morning, four weeks ago" he handed her the flowers "Please take them as the sign of my apologize. I'm truly sorry that I punched Finn. After all, he's a cool guy and if you're happy with him then I'm happy for you two" he smiled.

She took the flowers and smiled "Thank you. And come in, I don't want you to get sick, and its cold outside". He walked inside and they both sat down on the sofa.

Brody continued "I wanted to somehow "pay you back" for everything that I made you go through, so I thought that if you're ok with it, then we can go to this calm place I found, about 100 km from here. We'd spend some time together and we can start over as friends? What do you think? I do of course respect your and Finns relationship, so I promise not to push any limits."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure, I mean I wouldn't mind if we continue being friends. And that sounds like a good way to start over with our friendship".

Brody gave her a huge smile. "That's great. So go pack some clothes and come down to the car. I'll be waiting for you there". He got up, gave Rachel a quick friendly hug and walked away to his car. 20 minutes later Rachel locked the door to her apartment, got in to Brody's car and together they drove off to this "calm place".

Two hours later they finally arrived to a small cabin in the woods. When Brody turned the car off, he looked at Rachel and asked "Is this ok?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes! I have a feeling that we'll have a great time together!" she said as she opened the car door, grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She looked around, but didn't see much because it was already after dawn. While she was looking around, Brody unlocked the door to the cabin and shouted to her "You coming in?". She nodded and walked inside into the cabin. She was surprised of the luxury inside and she smiled even more when she saw how beautiful her room was. "Wow this is so amazing, Brody".

He smiled back to her. "I hoped you'd like it."

"I love it!"

"That's great! By the way, don't you mind if I ask you to make something for dinner? I am terrible at cooking and I don't want to ruin this great evening".

"I'm not so good at it either, but I can try" she smiled "Do you maybe have the ingredients for a lasagna? I can try to make one, if it's ok with you".

"Yes sure, that'd be delicious. And everything is in the kitchen, so just look around if you got everything that you need, because if something's missing then I can go to the store and get it".

Rachel nodded and went to the kitchen. After a minute she shouted to Brody "I've got everything I need".

While the lasagna was in the oven, Rachel was looking through the fashion magazine which she found on the kitchen table earlier. Suddenly she a burning smell reached her nose and she hurried to the oven. She opened it and saw that the lasagna was totally burned and not eatable at all. She turned to the kitchen door and saw Brody standing there. She looked at him and wanted to tell him about the burned lasagna but then she realized that he saw everything. She knew Brody well and knew how he reacts to things that go not as planned, even if it was a little thing like this burned lasagna. She looked at him with scared eyes, she saw his face becoming redder every second and she knew he was getting real angry.

**Thank you so much for reading **** Please review and tell us what you think about the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) This is Nicole ( _LovelyLea on twitter) again**

**We didn't get much reviews on the latest chapter so PLEASE POST A REVIEW TO TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!**

**We'd really appreciate it!**

**We don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

_**Lost**_

Rachel is startled when she sees the angry expression on Brodys face _this can't be good... _thought Rachel as she looked at Brody with scared eyes.

'I'm so sorry I burned the lasagna! You know I'm not a good cook!' said Rachel scared and Brody rolled his eyes

'You're so fucking dumb it's unreal, did you even check the clock?' said Brody and then his eyes fall on some magazine that lie on the kitchen table 'You weren't even focussing on making dinner you were just looking through those magazines! I'm not accepting apologies!'

'Why are you so angry I don't understand..' said Rachel

'You really think I'm happy to find my girlfriend fucking some other guy?' said Brody angry

'I already told you that I am sorry! But I love Finn... I've always loved him and you... you were just using me!' said Rachel

'Of course, do you honestly think Finn isn't? You're awesome in bed so that's why he makes you believe all the shit he tells you' said Brody

'Finn loves me' said Rachel

'He loves to fuck you' said Brody

'I can't believe I thought we could ever get along!' said Rachel 'I'm leaving now!'

'No you're not' said Brody and he grabbed her arm

'Let me go!' said Rachel and she stugled to get away, then she suddenly felt Brodys hand make contact with her cheek and she looked up at him

'You're staying here till I'm done with you' said Brody furious 'You're gonna pay you whore'

'I owe you nothing!' said Rachel and she stepped on his foot, but Brody grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall

'You better do what I tell you slut or you'll pay the big prize' said Brody and Rachel cried in pain.

'Stop it you're hurting me' said Rachel

'Good, now I can finally teach you how to treat a man' said Brody 'Now make me some dinner I'm fucking hungry'

'I can try to make something else' said Rachel

'Don't try!' said Brody 'Instead of trying just do it you understand me?' Rachel nods scared and tries to find other things to make dinner with. She doesn't find anything to cook so she makes a sandwich and brings it to him in his bedroom. Brody just looks at her when she brings him the sandwich

'That's all?' said Brody

'There wasn't much more in the bags..' said Rachel and she looked down. Brody rolled his eyes

'Uggh fine tomorrow I'll go the shop again and then I want some real dinner cause this is nothing' said Brody angry and Rachel just nodded. Then Brody grinned at her evil

'Now go to the hall and grab the bag I left there' said Brody. Rachel went to take the bag and brought it to his room. It was a bag of victoria secret... Brody smirked at her

'Look what's in the bag' Rachel looked in the bag and then up to him with a disgusted look on her face

'Go change and then we're gonna have some fun' said Brody and he winked

'No, you can't make me!' said Rachel and Brody just laughed at her

'You know I can make you do whatever I want..' said Brody 'But fine tonight you're free, but you better be prepared now get out!' and he threw Rachel out. Rachel walked to her bedroom shocked, he couldn't be serious right...?

_One week later..._

Finn is sitting on the couch holding one of Rachels sweaters and cries

'Rachel.. I miss you please come back' whispers Finn. Kurt walks in

'They still haven't found her yet?' said Kurt

Finn turns to Kurt with red swollen eyes and shakes his head

'They'll find her Finn I just know it' said Kurt

'Bu... but what if they don't? What if she isn't alive anymore? What if...?' said Finn crying

'Finn you can't think like that! She is a strong woman I know she can protect herself! She'll be home soon I promise' said Kurt and he gently touched Finns shoulder

'Bu... but she's pregnant Kurt...' said Finn and Kurt looked at him shocked 'What if... what if the baby won't make it...? It will always be on my mind because I promised to protect her... and now she's gone and I have no idea where she is..'

'She what? She's pregnant? What... how? Is it yours?' asked Kurt and Finn nodds

'Yea... When I came home the day she disappeared I found a pregnancy test and it said she was pregnant...' said Finn and the tears start falling again.

'Wow Finn... I'm so sorry all of this is happening... but I'm sure that they'll make it home safe' said Kurt. Finn says nothing and just hides his face in his hands. Then Kurts phone rings

'Hello?' says Kurt as he picks it up

'Hello this is officer Smith' said the person

'Is there any news?' said Kurt

'Sadly no... how is Mr Hudson?'

'He's a mess he hasn't eaten in a week now and that says a lot'

'I'm really sorry, we are trying our best'

'I'm afraid that is all can ask from you' said Kurt

'Take care and we'll contact you as soon as we can'

'Thank you' says Kurt before hanging up 'Still no news on Rachel' Finn looks at him and Kurt sees how miserable he is _Rachel please be home soon I don't know how much longer Finn will be able to handle this..._

- Back in the cabin -

It had been a week since the incident and ever since Brody has been violent, when she didn't do something right he slapped her. Luckily he hand't forced her for sex anymore... yet. She knew it was coming and every day she got more and more afraid. She now knew how violent he could be and she was afraid every single moment he was there. Brody was now out shopping for groceries and Rachel was just trying to open the windows lock with a nail file when she heard the door unlock. She stiffened when she heard the voice she hated to much say

'What the hell is going on here?' Rachel turned around and saw Brody standing in the doorway with two bags in his hands. He closed the door and locked it, put the bags down and walked towards her. Rachel walked backwards, not wanting him to get closer. She had to come up with something fast or she'd be beaten up... again.

'I... it's so hot here, I just wanted to open up a window' said Rachel and then she felt the wall against her back and realized she couldn't walk backwards further. Brody kept coming closer to her until he was just centimeters apart from her

'Oh is it?' said Brody grinning 'Well let's take care of that then, go change and meet me in the bedroom, this time you won't get away'

'No I won't' said Rachel, she was a strong woman she wasn't just gonna let Brody use her. Brody walked away from her to the kitchen and opened the kitchen drawer. When he turned around she saw he pointed a pistol at her

'You wouldn't...' said Rachel terrified

'Why not?' said Brody and he shrugged, he started walking towards her again 'I'm just using you so why not shot you when you don't satisfy me anymore? I've been patient enough now go change!' too scared that he would really shoot her she walked to the bathroom. Brody had already put the victoria secret bag there. Rachel swallowed and got changed. When she was changed she looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to cry. She was wearing a bright pink and black lace bra that was about two sizes too small so it only covered her breasts a little and a lace thong in the same colours again not really covering anything. She looked like... well to just say it she looked like a whore. A cheap whore that is. Rachel had tears in her eyes. Why was she doing this? Why was he making her do this? She looked at her arms and legs, they were filled with bruises from Brodys abuse from the past week. She sighed and held back tears when she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. When she stood in the doorway she saw Brody already laying on the bed waiting for her without a shirt on. When he saw her he whistled

'Oh hot damn' said Brody and he stood up from the bed.

'Please don't make me do this' said Rachel scared

'And give me one good reason why' said Brody smirking

'Because you don't want to hurt me' said Rachel walking backwards until her back made contact with the wall

'I won't hurt you by giving you the best night of your life' said Brody and he stroked her arm. Rachel shivered

'This will be the worst night of my life' said Rachel with hate in her voice

'Now now not so agrassive Ms Berry' said Brody 'At least wait until the fun starts then you can be as agrassive as you want' and he kissed her harshly. Rachel refused to kiss back and then she suddenly felt something cold against her temple. Brody seperated his lips from hers and smirked at her. Rachel looked at him terrified when she noticed it was the pistol her was holding against her temple

'Now... are you really sure you don't want to kiss me back?' said Brody and he kissed her again. Forced, she kissed him back. When he felt her kiss him back he pushed her against the wall and grabbed one of her breasts with his free hand. Rachel cried in pain because her breast already hurt from her pregnancy and he was being very agrassive. She tried to kick him, but he held her tight. He parted from Rachel and slapped her across the face.

'Lay down on the bed you little whore' said Brody and Rachel couldn't do anything but obey. She crawled on the bed as far from him as she can.

'N.. no please' said Rachel scared when she saw him crawl on the bed as well. He hovered above her and said

'You won't escape your destiny this time' then he kissed her passionately and grabbed her ass. Rachel tried to push him again but he is much stronger. She realizes it's hopeless, she'll never get out of this... She is forced to kiss him back and Brody seems to like it since she feels him smirk against her lips when she kisses him back. His hands undo her bra and throw it on the ground as he starts kissing her breasts and he bites her nipples. He bites hard enough to make them bleed and Rachel cries in pain

'Stop crying you bitch, show me you enjoy me fucking you, show me or you'll regret it 'said Brody and he bit her nipples again making Rachel moan in pain. He started kissing and biting down her chest and stomach, leaving bite marks all over her torso, some even bleeding. He undid her panties and told her to turn around. She lay on her stomach waiting for what was going to happen next when she sudenly felt a very painfull strike on her back. WHen she looked up she saw Brody was sitting on top of her holding a whip

'Now you'll pay for what you've done you slut' said Brody and he whiped her again making Rachel cry in pain. In a few mintues her whole back and ass were filled with red marks and Brody smirked satisfied. They were his marks, marking her as his slave. He told Rachel to turn around again. He saw she was crying from pin and could only feel satisfaction. Rachel only cried more as her back made contact with the mattrass, he back and ass were so damaged every little touch hurt. Brody undid his boxers and Rachel saw how much he already wanted her. She closed her eyes as she felt him enter her. This was it... Rachel Berry was being raped by Brody Weston and she didn't know how many times this would be happening in the fututre. She only knew she had to stay alive, for Finn, for her baby.

**Please tell us what you think!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello it's Nicole again!**

**Thank you for the reviews on the latest chapter but PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

**We'd love to hear your opinion!**

**We don't own Glee**

**Enjoy the new chapter**

_**Lost**_

_Two months later..._

Finn was sitting at the dinnertable eating one of those microwave meals he had been eating for the last two months. He's a total wreck, everything in his apartment reminds him of Rachel, the love of his life and he can't go five minutes without breaking down. Every night he has nightmares about her and what could've happened to her and he wakes up screaming for Rachel but she is never there. She's gone... forever probably. He starts crying again.

Kurt walks in and sees his brother cry for the 50th time that day, he can't stand that his brother is in so much pain and he misses his best friend so terribly much, but he stays optimistic.

'Maybe they'll find her Finn I mean next week she could be sitting here with us again' said Kurt and Finn looks at him with hurt eyes

'Kurt... dont'

'I just... I don't want you to give up hope yet' said Kurt

'Kurt! She has been gone for to two and a half months now! She gone... forever!' screams Finn as he stands up and kicks a chair. He walks out on the balcony. Kurt walks after Finn and places a hand on his shoulder

'I miss her too Finn but you can't sit around here in this apartment forever... maybe it's time for you to move on...' said Kurt and Finn turns around to face him

'MOVE ON? Are you fucking kidding me? She was... she is the love of my life and I'll never move on! I'll stay alone for the rest of my life because even if I wanted to move on I wouldn't ever be able to love someone else. When Rachel left she took my heart with her and I can't get it back when she isn't here. I promised to protect her and I didn't' said Finn

Kurt sighs 'I know Rachel would have wanted you to move on, but who knows maybe there is still hope...'

- Back in the cabin -

Brody is laying on his bed thinking back about the last few months. He had been fucking her every night since the first night and she seemed to get better at it and seemed to like it more every time. Maybe he had finally made her realize he was way better than Finn. He smirked when he saw Rachel standing in the doorway in another set of lingerie he had bought for her, just like she did every other night.

Rachel sighed as she stood in the doorway of Brodys bedroom (or now also her bedroom since Brody forced her to sleep next to him in case he woke up at 3 am and wanted another round of sex) in one of those outfits that made her look like a whore she had never felt worse, she wasn't eating very much since Brody didn't gave her much food because he wanted a skinny sex slave and she didn't get that much sleep since Brody raped her most of the night and he forced her to get up at 8. She usually got 2 hours of sleep a night. He had been using all kinds of disgusting sex toys on her, whips, handcuffs etc. She had given up trying to get away from him a long time ago and decided to just let him do what he wanted and get over with it. She saw Brody smirk when he saw her.

'Come here to me sexy lady' said Brody smirking and he patted on the spot on the bed besides him. Rachel walked towards the bed

'I... I'm not in the mood today' said Rachel

'But I am... and if you give me everything you can tonight I'll let you rest for three days' said Brody and Rachel thought about the offer. She knew what everything meant but she wanted to rest also... no she needed to rest, she needed to take care of that baby.

'What do you mean with everything?' said Rachel

'That you give me the best night ever' said Brody

'Does that include...?' said Rachel and she looked at his crotch. Brody nodded

'And what if I refuse?' said Rachel

'Then it's no deal and you'll have to go through this every night again' said Brody 'So what's you choice?'

It was a hard choice, she thought about it and then choice for her baby which meant 'I'll take the offer'

'Good girl' said Brody grinning. Rachl wanted to cry more than anything but she had to stay strong, if she tried her best tonight she'd have three nights of rest and she really needed those. She sat down on the bed and Brody started kissing her neck, and biting it. Rachel moaned and tried to make it sound like it was from pleaure. Brody smiled satisfied and undid her bra. He started kissing and biting her breasts and opened the fresh wound on her breasts again and they started to bleed. She pulles his shirt off and places small kisses on his shoulder and chest. She doesn't want too, but she has to satisfy him in order to get nights of rest. Brody moaned and grabbed her ass, he leaves bleeding bite marks over her stomach. Then he looks up to Rachel

'Now please me' said Brody smirking and he saw Rachel swallow as she unbuttons his pants and he throws them on the ground. She feels he's already hard and looks up at him

'I don't want it' said Rachel scared and Brody shrugs

'We had a deal remember?' said Brody and Rachel slowely nods. Brody takes his boxers off and her panties, they're both completely naked now.

'Can't we make another deal?' asked Rachel and Brody looks at her naked body and shakes his head 'A... and what if I refuse?'

'Then you'll have a meeting with my fist and Mr pistol' said Brody angry and Rachel looked at him with fear in her eyes

'Okay fine' whispered Rachel and Brody rolled on his back. Rachel sat up and looked down. Her hand slowely wrapped around his member and Brody groaned

'More, you whore' said Brody and Rachels hand started to move up and down 'Now use your dirty little mounth' Rachel had a single tear fall from her eye as she lowered her head and placed her lips on Brodys dick.

Four hours later Rachel lay next to Brody in bed with his strong arms wrapped around Rachel naked body, there was no way she could get out of his grip. She cried silent tears, even after two showers and brushing her teeth 5 times she still felt dirty and still tasted him in her mounth. Sure she had done it to Finn before, but she didn't love Brody, she hated him and it had been gross. She felt so cheap. After two hours she finally fell asleep.

- Back in New York -

There was a knock on Finns apartment door and Finn walked over to the door and opened it. He saw police officer Smith standing there looking worried

'Morning Finn' said Smith 'We have news' and Finns eyes widened

'You do?' said Finn 'Please come in'

'It's not positive news though' said Smith as he walked inside and went to sit on the couch. Finn sighs and holds back tears. _They probably found her body _thought Finn and it takes him everything not to cry.

'We didn't find her... yet, but we did find something else' said Smith and Finn couldn't help but sigh in relief, but then he started to worry

'What did you find?' asked Finn

'When we examined Rachels apartment we found some dirt on the floor so we sent it to the lab and it turned out if was from a small forrest just outisde of New York, we went to visit it and there was one cabin there. We broke down the door when no one opened it. It was empty but there were signs that the cabin had been used a short time before, there was still waste in the waste basket and there were some dishes on the table. We were positive Rachel had been there but now comes the bad news' said Smith

Finn sighed 'Yes?'

'We found a torn red bra and a couple of condoms in the waste basket...' said Smith and Finn looked at him with wide eyes 'We sent the DNA from the bra to the lab and it turned out it was Rachels DNA...'

'Wha... what?' said Finn

'It looks like she has been raped... multiple times... I'm so sorry to tell you this Mr Hudson' said Smith. Finn breaks down and starts crying again.

'But... but who did it?' said Finn

'We sent the sperm that was in one of the condoms to the lab so we'll know it soon' said the police. Suddenly Finn looked up.

'Wait... I know who might have done all this... I'm not sure though..' said Finn

'Who?' asked Smith

'Brody Weston... He was with Rachel before I came back to New York and she broke up with him... He said something like 'You'll pay for this you whore'' said Finn

'We'll see if you're right soon Mr Hudson' said Smith and Finn nodded 'Well I have to go back to work now but I'll call you as soon as we have news'

'Yes thank you' said Finn

- Back in the cabin -

Rachel was doing the dishes, Brody made her do all kind of chores when he wasn't busy with her. Suddenly she heard Brody behind her

'Hello sexy' said Brody as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Rachel turned around

'Can't you see I'm doing the dishes like you ordered me to?' said Rachel

'Leave the dishes and have fun with me' said Brody and he started kissing her neck but Rachel pushed him off

'No leave me alone!' said Rachel

'Why would I?' said Brody

'Because I could get 3 days of rest after what I did yesterday' said Rachel and Brody rolls his eyes

'You're so fucking dumb' said Brody 'You really think I'd leave you alone three nights and days in a row?'

'Ye.. yes' said Rachel

'Well you're totally wrong' said Brody and he grabbed her ass and pulled her close to him. Rachel pushed him away again

'No you can't do this!' said Rachel

'I can do exactly what I want' said Brody and he walked closer to her again

'Do NOT come any closer!' said Rachel

'Or what?' said Brody laughing and Rachel grabbed a knife from the sink

'Or... or I'll stab you' said Rachel and she held the knife in front of her. Brody laughed

'You would never' said Brody

'Try me' said Rachel, but Brody pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Rachel, he was ready to shoot her if she'd make one wrong move. Rachel knew she couldn't safe herself so she dropped the knife on the floor.

'Good girl' said Brody smirking 'Now come here' Rachel tried to run to the bathroom, but Brody caught her

'Now now Ms Berry, you are a very bad girl and bad girls need to be punished' said Brody

'No please...' said Rachel and Brody pushed her hard against the wall and she fell. She sat on the ground crying in pain and Brody grabbed her arms and pulled her up harshly

'Stop crying you slut you did this to yourself and now you have to pay' said Brody angry, Rachel looked at him with hate in her eyes and then slapped him across the face. She immidiately regreted it when she saw Brodys furious expression on his face. He dragged her to the bedroom, threw her inside and locked the door behind him when he is inside too. Rachel walked up to him

'I'm so sorry for slapping you' said Rachel, but Brody grabbed her, pushed her against the wall and started kissing her hard.

'N..no please can't we talk about it?' said Rachel

'We have nothing to talk about' said Brody as he grabbed her skirt and ripped it apart with his bare hands. Rachel looked at him scared as he did the same thing with her shirt. He kissed her again and grabbed her boobs agrassively. When Rachel tried to push him off again, he pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants.

'Take my boxers off you bitch' said Brody and Rachel pulled his boxers down trying not to notice his hardness.

'Now go on your knees and take care of me with that little mounth of yours' said Brody and he pushes her down. Sitting on her knees Rachel cries and she tries to get away, but Brody puts himself in her mounth agressively. When Rachel is done he pushes her on the bed and pulles out his handcuffs. He ties her arms to the bed so she is unable to move and takes off her panties and her bra. Then he pulls out his whip and smirks at her

'Time to pay' said Brody as his whip came down on her body and she cries in pain.

**Another rather harsh chapter sorry for that!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, it's Magda again. I'm so sorry that it took so long before I uploaded this chapter, and I promise that I'll try to upload the next ones faster. **

**This is kind of a "breakthrough" chapter, and I hope that you guys will like it.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

Rachel woke up in the morning - lying in the bed, under the blankets, next to Brody's naked body. She didn't cry, but just lays there in the darkness. She didn't have any tears left to cry, and she just felt empty.

_I need to get out of here. He will never let me go, even if I beg him – which I've already tried at least millions times. And who knows what will happen if he finds out that I am pregnant? I need to at least try, for the baby's sake. I have to do it now, because I may not get another opportunity._

She turned to Brody and kissed his neck softly, to see if he's awake, because she couldn't risk to get caught. "Baby, are you awake?", she whispered into his ear. He mumbled something in his sleep as he turned around, now facing the wall.

She quietly got out of the bed, grabbed some clothes to put and went to the bathroom to get changed. When she looked in the mirror, she was shocked. She has never looked worse. Her whole body was filled with dark bruises from Brody's abuse. He used to kick or hit her whenever she did something wrong until she literally begged him for forgiveness. Her neck and chest were filled with hickeys and her breasts hurt so much because he sometimes bit her nipples so hard, until they bled. She had never thinner and you could easily count her ribs. Brody barely gave her anything to eat - for him it was only about sex. Under her eyes you could see dark circles, because she only got about two hours of sleep every night. The only good thing that she noticed on her body was a tiny bump in her stomach. You could barely see it, but it was still there. She smiled as her stroke it gently – at least the baby was still alive.

Suddenly she woke up from the sea of thoughts, and realized that she has to be fast so she can get out of this place before Brody wakes up. She hurried to take the clothes on, grabbed her bag – which she had prepared earlier while Brody was out in the town, shopping – and went to search for the key to the front door. When after a few minutes of searching she finally found it under the carpet, she quietly walked into the hallway and took 25 dollars from Brody's wallet. This was all she could get because she suddenly heard someone upstairs, get up from the bed.

_Brody_.

Her eyes went wide open and she quickly opened the door, rushed out and locked it from outside. Brody started to scream and hit the door with all his powers but he couldn't get out.

**XxX**

Brody realized that Rachel has locked him inside, and there was no way for him to get out. He hit the door until his hands hurt so much that he barely even could them so he sat down with his back to the door, hid his face in his hands, and for the first time actually started crying because his situation was hopeless. He thought about Rachel, the pain in her eyes when he was raping or abusing her. For the first time he asked himself: "Why were you even doing it, Brody?", and sighed. He felt so stupid and bad. He had hurt Rachel in every possible way and now he just wanted to beg her to forgive him, but he clearly knew that she would never forgive him - not after what he have done to her. So he just sat there, crying over how fucking dumb he is, for hurting the person he cared the most about.

**XxX**

All Rachel did, was run. She didn't know for how long she had been running but she guessed that it was a long time now. Her legs and back started to hurt and she could hardly catch a breath and it was already starting to get dark outside. She had just decided to sit down and rest for a bit when she saw light. Far away she could see some shops and a few lamps that lighted up the road. She walked towards the light, and as she came closer she saw that it was a small town. Relieved, that she finally was in a safe place, she went to the closest house that she saw and knocked on the door, hoping that someone could help her. A mid-aged woman opened the door in front of her.

"Hello", the woman said as she looked at Rachel.

"Hello. Can I spend the night here?"

The woman inspected Rachel and sighed. "Who are you even?"

"I... I'm Rachel Berry. I'm so sorry for disturbing but… I was kidnapped and I just escaped. I need a place to stay for the night,"

"I don't believe you… you little liar. I know that you just want to steal my money!", the woman shouted and closed the door in front of Rachel's face.

Rachel kept going around and knocking on doors, but she only got the same answer – no. After visiting 10 houses, she finally let the tears stream down her face as she walked down the road, trying to find a warm place to stay at. She decided to go to the grocery store, so she went there and sat down on a bench. Suddenly she saw a guy standing in front of her and holding out a cup of hot coffee for her. His hair was dark brown, his eyes blue and he looked like he was in her age.

"Here you go", he smiled and sat down next to her.

She looked at him with big, scared eyes and moved away from him a little.

He realized that she's scared. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm Tomy", he said as he took his hand out of his pocket and reached it to her, to shake hers.

She watched him with scared eyes. "Ra… Rachel"

Tomy sighed and looked at her. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help but see that they look like Brody's eyes. The tears started streaming down her cheeks, again.

He looked down on his hands, and sighed when he realized that she's crying.

Rachel looked the coffee standing on the bench between her and Tomy. She grabbed the cup and held it in her hands, letting the warmth spread in her body. After taking a sip of the coffee she looked up at him.

She whispered a simple "Thank you", and he smiled at her. "I… I'm sorry that I'm so... closed. I just have been through a lot lately", she said after taking one more sip of the hot coffee.

"It's ok, I understand. You look really tired"

"I've been sleeping for like two hours every night, for the last two months"

Tomy gasped. "Oh my god…."

"I don't really want to talk about it".

"It's ok, I understand", he said as he smiled at her once again.

A few more tears fell down Rachel's cheeks as she realized that Tomy is the first person who has been nice to her in the past two months. She started thinking about Finn. Oh how she missed him, his soft lips on her own lips, his arms around her. She looked down on her stomach and smiled slightly to herself.

_I hope you're alright, honey. We will soon go to New York and see daddy again. Are you excited? I am. I've missed him. _

She looked up at Tomy again after a while and saw that he was slightly confused. "I'm sorry. You probably think that I am a crazy woman"

He laughed slightly. "No, why would I? I have a wife, so I understand".

"Well I hope, for her, that she hasn't been kidnapped".

Tomy's eyes went wide open and he gasped. "Wh… What?"

"Like I said, I've been through a lot….."

He understood that she has been kidnapped and he sighed. "Oh my goodness… I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. You couldn't have known"

"Can I help you somehow?"

"I…. I don't know"

"Well now I know. C'mon. We're going to my place. You'll get warm and then we'll figure out what we can do to help you", he said as he stood up, reaching his hand to Rachel to help her up.

At first she hesitated but then finally grabbed his hand, got up and followed him to his car, still wondering if she's doing the right thing. Something with his look made her feel safe – a feeling that she haven't been feeling for a long time, and a feeling that she have missed so much.

**XxX**

After about 20 minutes of driving, Tomy parked the car in front of a small, white house with a black roof. Rachel opened the car door, got out and looked around. The house looked really nice and she was happy that she found someone who wanted to help her. She followed Tomy inside, and he mentioned her to take her jacket off and wait in the hallway. When he disappeared around the corner she heard him talk to a woman.

_It must be his wife._

Rachel looked around in the house. On the wall she saw some pictures of Tomy with his wife, and with their friends. After a while, when she was still looking at the pictures, Tomy came back and welcomed her inside. She followed after him into the kitchen where a blond, short woman was making tea. When they entered the kitchen, the woman turned to them and smiled at Rachel.

"Hi. I am Camilla, Tomy's wife. And you must be Rachel", she said and hugged Rachel warmly.

"Hi. Yes, I am Rachel. I hope it's not a problem that I stay here for a while?"

"Of course it's not a problem. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I want you to feel like you're at home here", the woman said and then turned to Tomy. "Honey could you bring one of my warm sweaters and give it to Rachel?". He nodded walked out of the kitchen.

The woman turned back to Rachel. "Tomy told me about that you've been kidnapped. Are you ok? Who was it?"

"It was my ex-boyfriend, Brody. He once walked in, while I was sleeping with my other ex-boyfriend, Finn, who I met again after five years. Finn and I were together for a long time when we were in high school but then we broke up and about three months ago we met again, at my concert. Our love never died and when we met – we realized that we're meant to be. I decided to break up with Brody but before I did that he caught me cheating on him with Finn. He got really pissed. And about two months ago, he visited me while I was at home alone and told me that he was sorry for acting like that. He told me that he wanted to take me away so we could spend a nice weekend together – as friends. I agreed and we went away. The first day everything was alright, but then I did something wrong and he got pissed once again. Since that until now, which was about two months, he kept abusing me and raping me. I don't know why. He just did it", she said and started crying.

Camilla sighed as she walked over to Rachel and hugged her tight. "Everything is okay now. You're safe here, with us".

Rachel smiled slightly. "Thank you…"

When the girls pulled away from the hug, Camilla looked down at Rachel's stomach and saw the small bump on it. "Are you pregnant?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yes. It's Finn's baby. Oh, by the way… I wanted to ask, can I use the phone?"

"Yes, of course. It's in the hallway"

"Thank you". Rachel walked to the phone, dialed Finn's number and pressed the _call_ button.

**XxX**

Finn was at home, sitting in the couch and hugging one of Rachel's favorite blankets. He smelled it, and smiled slightly to himself. She has been gone for about two months, and he missed her like crazy. Every time he heard his phone ring or someone knock on the door, he always hoped that it would be Rachel, but he got disappointed every time, because it was someone else. Every night he dreamt about her. He barely slept or was in their apartment, because everything there reminded him of Rachel – the love of his life, who has suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to find. There were nights when he slept in his and Rachel's bed just so he could smell her, and hug her pillow, while he thought about her. He also very often had nightmares about losing her, and when he woke up from these he always hoped for Rachel to be there and tell him that everything is ok, but it never happened.

_Nothing is okay_ – he thought. Suddenly his phone started vibrating in his pocket and he woke up from his daydream. He looked at the display and saw an unknown number. He sighed, clicked _answer_ and put the phone next to his ear. "Hello".

"Finn?", a girly voice said in the phone, and he thought for a minute that he had heard the voice somewhere before.

"Yes. This is Finn Hudson. Who am I speaking with?"

"Finn? Oh my god! It's me… Rachel!"

"Rachel? Oh my...". He was lost for words. Was it really her? His Rachel? He couldn't believe that he heard her voice again, after two months. "Rachel, baby! Are you ok? Where are you? I… I thought something happened to you… That you were d… dead"

"Finn, can you come here and take me home?", Rachel said and he could hear that she was crying. He was actually crying too.

"I am coming babe. I'll be there soon! I missed you like crazy"

"I missed you too. And Finn? I'm pregnant… And it's your baby…", he didn't hear the rest because his phone fell to the ground. He was shocked, and the words repeated in his mind.

_Rachel is pregnant. I am the father. _

**Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**Xoxo**


End file.
